Quadrangle through the years
by ampliphy
Summary: NVCB thoughout the years. The story takes place in the yeare 2020 with flashbacks over the years of how they ended up where they are. married with children but is it with the right one.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing! This is just my sick twisted mind working twisting GG writers sick twisted works.

Hope you enjoy the twists. It will be a mystery for a while on who is married to who in 2020. :) and if you hate it let me know so i'll stop writting.

______________________________________

"Daddy?" a sweet innocent voice said waking Chuck from a deep slumber.

"Camilla! What's wrong?" climbing out of the bed and bending down to his daughter's level.

"There's a monster in my room." She wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

Chuck stood up with daughter clinging tightly. "Well I guess we better go scare them out of there. "

He carried his daughter back into her purple room, covered in her mother's art work. He put her down and looked under her bed then in her closet and checked her windows. "Looks like the monsters are gone, Princess. Now go back to sleep." He tucked her back in and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, Daddy." Camilla yelled as Chuck closed her door.

Chuck had never known love like the love that flowed through his house. He smiled "Love you too, Princess."

As he climbed back in bed, wife rolled over and draped her arm across his torso and nuzzled his neck. "Is she ok?" she mumbled half asleep.

"Yeah, she's fine. Monsters got nothing on me." He laughed and kissed his wife.

-------flashback – February 2010-------

Chuck rolled over in an unknown hotel room with an unknown figure beside him and the worse hangover ever, after a wild night in Atlantic City following a Bass Industry event and partying.

The person next to him sat up and fell out of the bed in shock.

"Chuck? What are you doing here? What did you do to me? What the hell is going on here? Vanessa yelled, clutching her head at the pain of her own voice.

"Abrams? " Chuck looked down at the girl on the floor draped in only the bed sheet.

"No time for name games, right now. What the heck happened last night? How did this happen?" Standing up, noticing the lack of clothes between the two.

"I knew you'd come back for more. Once wasn't enough." He climbed out of the bed and slid on his boxers and walked toward the bathroom.

Vanessa gasped. "Never in my life have I wanted you." She scurried around the room gathering her clothes.

Just then a text message came through on both of their phones.

Spotted: I now pronounce them man and WTF. Chuck Bass and Vanessa Abrams (Archibald's old Brooklyn toy) are now Mr. and Mrs. I'm not saying she's gold digger. But she doesn't seem to mess with no broke…

Vanessa's voice level rose ten times louder than earlier. "What the Hell. What kind of sick joke is this? I would never marry you."

Chuck walked over to the entrance way table and found proof that this was no joke. There was a marriage license for Charles Bass and Vanessa Abrams and a picture of their first kiss.

He walked back over to Vanessa and handed her the proof. "There you go. Apparently its true." He walked away and into the bathroom, leaving Vanessa in a state of shock and anger.

When he returned, she was gone.

Chuck had annulment papers drafted immediately. He tried to contact Vanessa but she refused to answer her phone. He sent his lawyers after her but had no luck. He finally sucked it up and called Dan Humphrey. If anybody knew where Vanessa was, he would.

"Hello." Dan answered.

"Humphrey. Where is she?"

"Wow Chuck, ran your wife off already? Can't say I'm surprised" Dan mocked.

Chuck did not let Dan's humor faze him. "Do you know where she is? She needs to sign these papers so we can forget this ever happened."

"I have not heard from her. I can imagine she's in shock about the after marrying you. I knew you two were hanging out a lot but I didn't know you were that close. What did you do to her?"

Just then his call waiting beeped in. It was Vanessa.

Chuck didn't bother say goodbye to Dan, he just clicked over. "Well, hello there Mrs…"

"Shut the heck up Chuck. Don't you ever call me that." She interrupted him angrily. "I have 50 messages from you and your lawyers, when can we sign these papers and erase any evidence of last night ever happening."

"My office, 5 o'clock."

"Fine." She hung up the phone.

Vanessa arrived at Chuck's office at 5 on the dot.

"Give me the papers." She demanded.

"Welcome. Have a seat. The papers are on their way down."

Vanessa would not look Chuck in the eye. Just being in his presence made her feel violated. She was disgusted with herself for ever getting into such a situation.

"While we wait, can we discuss what happened? "

"I remember you hitting on my Eliana at your charity event and getting her drunk along with the rest of my friends from school. The rest is s blur."

"I remember your friend, but how did it end up with us married this morning?"

"I have no idea. But I want it over."

The lawyer walked into the office with papers in hand.

"Here you are sir. Just sign here, here and here and everything will be erased."

Vanessa grabbed the pen from Chuck's desk and scribbled her name in the designated spots. "Is that it?" she asked standing up preparing to leave.

The lawyer nodded. Vanessa looked at Chuck and walked out of the room.

_______

Coming up: Flashback to Summer 09 and what really happened that night. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I own absolutely nothing._

_Thank you guys for all you comments. I love all the speculation on who is with whom in the future. _

_This chapter is more of a filler than anything to clarify things that have happened. I hope you like it._

_________________

_Chuck woke up to an empty bed and the sound of shower running._

_He walked into the bathroom to the silhouette of his wife's body in the shower. "Mind if I join you?" he stepped into the shower._

"_Good morning to you too" she giggled between kisses. "You didn't even give me a chance to say no."_

"_That's because 'no' is not an option." He pushed her against the wall of the shower._

_After finishing their business in the shower, they prepared for the day of work._

_They walked down to the dining area to join their family. They were all so beautiful. He still laughs how it all came about. _

_---flashback ---_

When the drama of Nate and Blair was going on, they became each other's support system. Chuck found angry Vanessa intriguing. He never regretted sleeping with her the night of Jenny's 16th birthday. He didn't mind sleeping with her a week later either.

Chuck followed through on his commitment to buy the Brooklyn speakeasy and fix it up. Vanessa, always having to having an opinion on how things should be, spent a lot of time with Chuck and the contractors over the summer. She and Chuck made a pretty good team, with her smile and stubbornness and him and his charm and negotiation skills.

Blair decided that she wanted Chuck, but never told Nate that she was going back. She missed the games and excitement with him but loved the easiness of Nate. So she kept them both.

Chuck took Blair back with no questions asked. He even told her that he loved her but she never had response.

Blair never knew about Chuck sleeping with Vanessa but she didn't like them spending so much time together.

Nate found out that Blair was back with Chuck (or seeing Chuck on the side) Nate took it upon himself to get back at her and going back to Vanessa. What he didn't expect was that Vanessa would reject him. She told him he had broken her heart for the last time.

Blair continued to string both boys on thinking they didn't know about the other. To get back at her Chuck would spend more time with Vanessa. He also continued to his weekly conquests with the latest girl to cross his path.

The event the night they married was a charity event in Atlantic City. Vanessa brought a few of her friends, Eliana, Chloe and Jeff, from college that wanted to show their support and get a little gambling in. Chuck took an instant liking to Eliana and decided she would be his that night.

After the event was over Chuck invited Vanessa and her friends to hang out. In the limo Vanessa noticed Chuck moving in on Eliana and laughed.

Chuck bought drinks all night long. Eliana was not taking to his flirtation. He pulled a very loud and drunk Vanessa to the side to find out why her friend was not biting.

"Oh, Chuck Bass can't get a girl." Vanessa teased and fell into him making them both grab on to each other for balance.

"Are we interrupting?" Eliana and Chloe walked over to them on the floor laughing.

"Nooooo!" Vanessa pushing herself away from Chuck. "Sorry about that, Chucky." She walked back on the dance floor with her girls.

After a few songs, Vanessa scooted in next to him again. "You know you aren't her type…not that that will change your mind about getting her into bed." She took another shot of tequila.

"Well, sounds like you and remember how that turned out." He winked.

Vanessa blushed at the memory.

"Hey you drunk love birds, Jeff just proposed to Chloe. They are heading to the Wedding Chapel now. You two want to come, too? We can all be witnesses." A hyper Eliana came over to them pulling them off their stools.

When they got to the Chapel, Jeff and Chloe got the bright idea that it should be a double wedding. "Hey you two should get married too." Chloe said pointing at Chuck and Vanessa.

"Oh we aren't a couple." Vanessa slurred, stumbling as she unlocked her arm from Chuck's that she was using for balance.

"Yeah we're not a couple." Chuck glanced at Eliana.

"Yes they are. They are just shy and don't like to admit it." Eliana chimed in pushing the two of them up to the altar.

"Well, we'll do them first." The old man in the chapel said. "And what are your names?"

"This is Chuck…Charles Bass and Vanessa Abrams. And I'm Eliana De Marcel, I'll be the witness."

"Ok. Do you Vanessa Abrams take, Charles Bass, here, to be you lawfully wedded husband?"

"What?" Vanessa grabbed on to Chuck for balance again.

"Say 'I do', V." Eliana told her.

"I do." Vanessa slurred.

"Good. Charles. Do you take Vanessa to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

Chuck had a long pause.

"Chuck, go ahead, say 'I do.' You know you want to." Eliana poked Chuck in the side.

Chuck smiled looking over at Eliana. "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Vanessa stumbled and grabbed on to Chuck, colliding lips with him by accident but neither one pulled away. The camera flashed and Eliana, Jeff and Chloe applauded.

Eliana helped them sign the papers and get the room, that came along with the wedding package, all while they were heavily making out. She handed the room key to Chuck and pushed them out of the elevator on their floor. "Have a great wedding night you love birds. Call me when you two have a second V."

They stumbled down the hall, drinking the bottle of champagne from the chapel and heavily making out every other step. Neither completely aware of what just happened nor what was going on. And what was to come.

_____________

Next Chapter: What happens in Atlantic City doesn't always stay in atlantic city. N and B find out about CV's actions. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I still own nothing. *sigh*

Thank you guys for all the comments. I know the story is kind of one sided right now. But I promise, the other sides will be told soon. I have to tell the back parts.

Hope you still like it.

_____________

Six months had passed since the papers were signed. Vanessa had fallen off his radar. She stopped coming to his events. She never called anymore and never answered his calls. When Chuck asked Dan and Serena where she was they always said they didn't' know.

Chuck missed his friend.

Blair ended things with Chuck when she found about him marrying Vanessa. She and Nate became more serious. They spent their summer doing internships together and were planning a trip to Paris to her father's vineyard.

Sitting in his office reading over the latest contract, Chuck received a text message from Gossip Girl.

Spotted: Lonely Boy and his BFF out of hiding, walking out of a restaurant in Brooklyn. And by the looks of things, Bff was eating for TWO! I guess what happens in Atlantic City doesn't always stay there.

Chuck did not know how to respond to this. Was that his child that she was carrying? If so, then why hadn't she told him? He picked up his phone and did the only thing he could think of in that moment.

"Hello?"

"Were you not going to tell me?" trying not to let the anger he felt come through.

"Chuck? Tell you what?"

"Don't play stupid. You are walking around carrying my child and didn't find it necessary to tell me."

"Chuck we are too young to have a child. He has family set to adopt him."

"If you didn't want the child, why didn't you just have an…"

"..an abortion? I can't punish the child for our night of stupidity. I tried but I just couldn't bring myself to do such a thing."

"Why couldn't you tell me? It's my child. What if I wanted to keep it?"

"You know you don't want this child. You're young, rich and Chuck Bass."

"You don't know what I want."

"Well it's too late. Sorry." She hung up the phone.

In frustration Chuck pounded his desk. He knew he didn't really want the child at such a young age, but if there was a child out there of his he wanted to take care of it. And she said "HE", a son.

He decided that if she didn't want the child, he would keep the child. No adoption parents. Can't have Bass blood just running around. He called his P.I. people and had them get to action. Finding out who the couple was that was scheduled to adopt and get them to change their minds.

It didn't take much digging. The couple was a middle class couple in California who had run out of options on having children themselves.

It took some convincing and a nice chunk of money to get the couple drop the adoption procedures, but Chuck would have paid ten times more to keep his child.

"Dammit Chuck!" Vanessa barged into Chuck's apartment.

"Is all that steam coming out of your ears safe for my child?" Chuck said sipping a glass of scotch.

"How could you? I know it was you? You paid them not to take the child. Why Chuck? Why?" Vanessa winced.

"Because even though you may not want the child and he may be a complete accident; I want him."

"You don't want the child. All you are going to do hire a ho- nanny for you to sleep with and take care of the child. You'll never see him. Why do you want to put that child in that situation? You didn't like that treatment so why would you want to put this child through the same thing?"

"I am not my father." He looked Vanessa in the eyes with hurt in his eyes.

Vanessa smirked, "Yeah you're not your father; you are Chuck Bass. And Chuck Bass doesn't have time for a kid. So please break whatever deal you have going with the couple in California and let this child go." She grabbed her side again in pain.

"No. Are you ok?" Chuck took her hand and sat her down the couch.

"Don't try and change the subject…What happens when you change your mind and don't want the kid anymore? Send him away? " She jerked her hand away from him and sat down.

Chuck looked at her in shock. "Why would I send him away? Like you said, he's got a hot nanny to take care of him. "

"Chuck, I'm serious." She bent over in pain again.

"Vanessa, are you ok? Do you need me to get you something?"

"No, I'm fine…He's just restless and you are stressing us out." She rubbed her tummy.

"Can I feel it?" He reached over to feel his son kicking.

She slapped his hand away. "Why do you care about the child? He comes from a night we both regret and signed papers to erase."

"But like you said, he shouldn't have to suffer'. I will pay for all your medical care up till you give birth, and I will bring the child back here and take care of him. You don't have to…"

Vanessa stood up quickly ready to storm out. "Chuck, why are you so stubborn? Just let the child…" a sudden pain shot through Vanessa's body causing her to fall to the ground.

"Vanessa?" Chuck ran over to her and knelt down. He pulled out his cell phone and called 911.

Chuck road in the ambulance with Vanessa to the hospital.

He sat outside her hospital room waiting to hear if she was ok, if his child was ok.

"Mr. Bass?" the doctor greeted him.

"Is the baby ok?"

"Your wife is stable. The placenta is detaching prematurely."

"Is the baby ok?"

"Yes. But your wife will be assigned to bed rest until time for her to give birth as to not risk anymore detachment or any other complications."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure. Go ahead. I'll be back later to talk more about what needs to be done next."

"Thank you." He shook the doctor's hand and went into Vanessa's room.

Vanessa was asleep and hooked up to what seemed to be 100 machines. Chuck pulled a chair over to the side of her bed waiting for her to wake up.

When Vanessa woke up, Chuck was asleep in the chair with his head on the bed. Vanessa tapped his arm, "Chuck." she whispered.

Chuck opened his eyes. "

"You must really want this kid. I thought you would have been gone by now. Definitely not sleep in my room in that uncomfortable chair." Vanessa giggled.

"I've slept in worse places."

"I don't even want to know." Vanessa laughed.

Silence fell in the room.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you about the baby. You are the father and you should have a say. So if you want it, he's yours."

The doctor walked in to the room. "How are you feeling?"

Chuck stood up and moved closer to the head of the bed.

"I'm ok. There is a slight pain in my back and the baby is a little hyper."

"Well we'll get you something for the pain, and sounds like your baby was unfazed by last night."

The doctor rolled over a sonogram machine. "Let's just take a quick look at the little one." He squirted the gel on Vanessa's stomach. Vanessa looked as Chuck watched the figure on screen in amazement.

"That's your son, Chuck."

"Mrs. Bass. I don't …"

"Please, call me Vanessa."

"Sorry. Vanessa, I don't know if your husband has told you yet, but I am assigning you to bed rest until it's time for the little fellow to greet us. Prevent anymore complications."

"Bed Rest? You mean I have to be glued to my bed for 2 months?"

"Yes. To avoid any more problems that is what you have to do."

Vanessa sighed and looked at Chuck.

"I want to keep you here on monitors for one more night and you can go home." The doctor said leaving the room.

"I guess I'm going back to Vermont till the baby is born."

"No you are not going to stay with your parents. I will have a room set up for you in at my place."

"Chuck I've gone six and half months without you, I can go two more. Nothing is going to happen to the child." Vanessa was getting angry again.

" You say you want what's best for the child, then don't you think you should stay close to your doctors."

"I can find a doctor therrrreee…"Vanessa winced in pain and grabbed her stomach.

"Well I think he wants to stay here." Chuck said placing his hand on Vanessa stomach.

She pushed his hand off of her. "Fine."

_________

Next chapter: NB come into picture and they aren't happy.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Own nothing. _

_Thank you guys for still reading. I'm still trying to work N and B in more and work in how the 4some got to where they are in the pregnancy and 10 years down the line. Hang in there. I'll work it all out._

_Enjoy_

______

Vanessa had been staying in Chuck's apartment for ten days now. She was growing restless and bored. She had no visitors no calls. She began to record a documentary of her life from the UES Bed.

Chuck had a business meeting in London that he could not miss the day after Vanessa was released from the hospital. He was only to be gone for three days, but three days turned into four which turned into ten. He never called to check on her.

Vanessa was in the middle of her day 10 video when she heard the elevator doors open. "Chuck's home!" she thought to herself. Then she heard a familiar voice. "Blair."

"Chuck you can't let her have your child. You'll never get the Brooklyn out of him. And do you really think she's just going to let you take her child and not want anything in return. "Said Blair.

"Blair why are you here? You have no input on my life anymore, remember?"

"Oh and she does?"

Chuck looked up the stairs

"You know all she wants is your money? She cares nothing about you. How much is she asking for?" Blair poured herself a glass of water.

"If she wants to be a part of the child's life after he is born, she can. But he is my child and I will take care of him."

"So you are going to let her live her with you forever? Are you going to marry her AGAIN?" she laughed

"No. I'm not going to marry her. Not that I'm oppose to another wedding night." he smirked.

Blair gasped. "Eww! I still don't understand how you could have married her in the first place." Sitting down her glass and walking over to him. "Were you still trying to make me jealous?"

"None of this is about you."

"You two's little stunt at Jenny's sweet sixteen was crazy cause no one would ever believe you two were together. But I thought that kiss was as far as you would go with her." She ran her hand down his arm.

"But next thing I know, you go off spending the whole summer in Brooklyn while you were suppose to be with me. Invite her to all you company events. You even visited her at school."

"Well if you do remember, you were out with Nate. Did you really think I didn't know about you two the whole time you were supposed to be with me?"

"You use her to get back at me for Nate. You think she would make me jealous."

"I was just spending time with a friend."

"You don't have friends." She walked over to Chuck and brushed his arm. "But you have me."

Chuck jerked his hand away from Blair, "You had your chance, Blair. You know where the door is." He started up the stairs.

"Chuck!"

He stopped on the stairs not turning around to look at her.

"I'm jealous. Is that what you want? You said you loved me. I love you. Why can't we just be together? Forget her."

"We can't be together because…." He continued up the stairs dropping his head.

"Because what Chuck?" Blair yelled up the stairs as he turned the corner.

He walked into Vanessa's room. "Hey."

"Hey. Long time no see. Why the long face. "She scooted over and patted the bed for him to take a seat.

"How's is he? Sitting next to her on the bed.

"I think he knows you are here. He's kicking." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

Chuck smiled.

"I heard what went on downstairs. Are you ok?" Vanessa asked.

"I still love her. But…"

"You still can't forgive her? For Nate? For…"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because I don't know where we stand. You are having my child. You are my friend. What do you want?"

"What? Chuck Bass cares about someone other than himself?"

"I care about my child."

"Well that's all I want from you. Which reminds me…why were you gone so long? You told me three days?"

"Things came up." He shrugged.

"Is that what you are going to tell him?"

Chuck didn't answer.

"Chuck, we are too young for a child. Can't we just let him go?" she pushed his hand off her stomach.

"Why do you want to get rid of the child so much? He will be well taken care of and you can remain a part of his life. You don't have to give up anything for him. Why do you wish him gone?" Chuck asked.

Vanessa wouldn't answer him.

Noticing the tension in the room Vanessa changed the topic, "Sooooo….do you want to shot a segment in my documentary to the kid?"

Chuck got up from the bed and walked out of the room. The elevator dinged and he was gone again.

---

Next Chapter: N comes into the mix. Flashback to the ups and down of NB.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I still own nothing_

_Thank you guys for still reading. Sorry for the delay in updates. _

_Summary of this chapter: drama, jealous, frustration. Hope you like it._

_-------------------------_

_Remember tonight is Camilla's ballet recital. You promised you'd be there. And remember I have the big meeting today. Are you sure you can't be there?" His wife kissed him as they road down the elevator. _

"_I know you can handle it. And I will be there for the recital." _

_He walked her to her to her car and he kissed her off to another busy day of work. _

_As Chuck road off, a cell phone rang. He reached in his coat pocket to answer and realized he and his wife had switched phones. The number on the phone did not sit well with Chuck._

"_Nathaniel?"_

"_Chuck, I thought this was…was…Hey, man how are you?" Nate stuttered over the phone._

"_Why are you calling her?" _

"_Chuck, trust me, nothing is going on."_

"_Oh I know there is nothing going on, but why are you calling her."_

"_Chuck, maybe you should ask her why she's calling me." Nate hung up the phone._

_Chuck signaled for his driver to change directions and head to his wife's office._

"_Good morning Mr. Bass. Mrs. Bass called and said she was going to your office. Something about a phone mix up." The secretary greeted him. "Would you like me to call her and let her know that you are here?"_

"_No."_

_He got back in his car and went to his office. When he arrived his wife was there looking at the picture of the family on his desk._

"_Why is she calling you? I thought all this was over. It's been five years. I thought we were happy."_

"_Funny. I was going to say the same thing to you. Why are you calling Nate? _

"_I called him because part of the big project I'm working on has to deal with his office. The client wants to work with his office and I was contacting him to work out a deal. If you ever paid any attention to what I do, you would have known. Now, why is she calling you? " She slammed the picture on his desk._

"_I don't know why. She's probably calling me wondering why you are calling him." He walked pass her and sat the picture back up right on his desk._

"_Chuck, I thought this was over. We've been married for five years and had two kids. And you still don't believe I love only you. Why?"_

_---_

Chuck disappeared for another week. Vanessa sat in her room waiting for Chuck to return. She called him but he wouldn't pick up his phone. Finally after the fiftieth call, someone answered his phone. "Can you not catch a hint that he doesn't want you or that child? Stop calling." Scoffed Blair before hanging up.

Chuck had gone back to Blair. Vanessa didn't know how to handle it. She told him to tell her the truth and if he loved her she wasn't going to be the one to keep them apart. But he was already neglecting their son for Blair and it could only get worse.

The next morning she was greeted by another very unwelcomed guest.

"Nate, why are you here? I told you I never wanted to see you again."

"Good Morning, V. I got word that you were having Chuck's baby and you had moved in with him; I had to see it for myself." Nate laughed.

"Well, see it and be gone."

"You're having Chuck Bass' kid. When you told me you slept with him after Jenny's birthday, I just thought you were using him to get back at me for breaking up with you. But then you reject me, spend all summer with him, marry him and now you are having his kid."

"Well, I wouldn't be here if you weren't such an ass."

"Oh, I'm an ass?"

"Yes you are. You do whatever anybody drops into your head and never think about who you might hurt. I loved you. But you never cared."

"You were just upset that I didn't do what you wanted me to do."

"I only wanted you to do something you wanted to do. Have an original thought for once in your life. Not be under anyone's control and be happy. But that was too hard for you."

Nate stood in silence.

"And then instead of trying to work things out between the two of us you just went fell even further into the control trap and did whatever Blair told you to do."

"And you slept with Chuck. How does that make you any better than me?"

"Well we were no longer together. Besides it was meaningless sex. It meant nothing to either of us."

"Then why did you spend the whole summer together and end up married and with child?"

"The marriage and child were complete accidents. But I do consider Chuck a friend at times. He has treated me ten times better than you ever did."

"Yeah, well where is he now?"

"With Blair."

Nate stood in confusion. "Blair? You just saying that."

"Nope. She came by last week upset about this whole thing and wanting him back. Confessed her love and I told him if he loved her he should go be with her. Haven't seen him since." Vanessa said looking down and rubbing her stomach.

"You love him don't you? You want him to choose you over Blair."

"I have never asked him to choose. He loves Blair. And Blair loves him. But, I'm sure you know that." Vanessa laughed.

"Blair loves me and I love her." He said unconvincingly.

Vanessa laughed again. "You love someone? Heard that before."

Just then the elevator dinged down stairs. Blair's voice rang through the apartment. "Chuck. How long are you going to let her stay here?"

"Blair, let it go. She's not bothering anyone. She's just having a kid. Don't worry. When the kid pops out she'll be gone. She obviously doesn't want him. "

Nate walk over to the door to listen closer to Chuck and Blair downstairs.

"You thought she was still with you?" Vanessa teased.

Nate shot her a look.

"Oh, sorry. Sore subject." Vanessa mocked. "She never chooses you. When will you learn? No matter how many times they break up, they always come back to each other. Let them be."

"But she was with me yesterday. We were finishing our plans to go visit her father in Paris to finish the summer. She told me that she didn't care about you two. She had given up on Chuck."

"Aww, she told you that while she was with him." She laughed.

"But after you two got married she said she could never go back to him again."

"You believe everything she tells you. She uses you to get to him. But you like that."

"He uses you, too. Do you really think he cares about you, yet alone, the kid? He's going to take that child and tell him you died. Blair will treat him like Cinder…."

"Nathaniel, what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey, Chuck. Just stopping by. Heard you were going to be a dad and wanted to see how the little Bass was coming along. "

Blair walked up behind Chuck. "Nate? What..what..why are you here?"

"Funny, I should be asking you the same question. But from what I heard downstairs, you have cancelled our trip and our relationship."

Vanessa laughed from behind the confrontation. "How does it feel to be on the other end of it, Nate?"

"Shut up, Vanes…"

"You don't tell her to shut up." Chuck cut him off.

"Why are you sticking up for her?" Blair said.

"Oh, Blair. That's his wife. The mother of his child. You are the other woman. Is that what you want?" Nate grabbed her arm.

"It's no different than being with you. You aren't here to check on the child. You wanted to see if she was in love with him or if she still wanted you." Blair cut a nasty look at Vanessa.

"Blair, I don't care about her. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that." Nate pouted his lips.

"You don't care about her, the same way I don't love him. She just won't take you back." Blair huffed.

"That's because I don't share. And I definitely don't play second fiddle/other woman. And he can't seem to understand that."

"Yet you stay with Chuck? Different girl every night." Said Nate.

"I'm not with Chuck!" Vanessa yelled in frustration.

"But you want to be." Blair said grabbing hold of Chucks arm.

"And so do you." Nate said.

"I don't' want Chuck." Vanessa said.

"Today." Chuck winked at her.

Vanessa and Chuck laughed.

Blair let go of Chucks arm, "OMG. You two think your little game is funny?"

"What game?" Chuck asked jokingly.

"Chuck,choose. Me or her."

"Blair, I'm not going to choose between you and my child."

"Blair, What about me?" Nate butted in.

"Shut up Nate." Blair snapped. "Decide now. Me and you and a Vanessa takes the "accident child" away and get out of your life. Or I'm gone forever."

"Accident or Not, that is my child she is his mother and they will remain a part of my life. So you have to decide if you want me with child or to be alone. Or with Nate there."

"Blair what kind of sick twisted person are you. Making him choose. I told him to go to you, but you tell him to leave his child." Vanessa started to tear up and climbed out of her bed.

"Vanessa, sit down." Chuck said.

"No, Chuck. Shut up. Both of them come here angry at us for an accident, while we should be the ones angry at them for always lying. We never lied to you two. And while I have no control over Chuck and who he dates, you don't have control over him, me or his child." Vanessa walked toward Blair.

" And I may still love you, Nate, but…" Vanessa bent over in pain.

"Vanessa!" Chuck and Nate said in unison jumping to her aide.

"Get your hands off of me." She jerked away for Nate, holding on to Chuck walking her back to her bed.

"You love me but what, V?" Nate stood at the foot of her bed.

"Nate now is not the time. Can't you see she's in pain?" Chuck s helped her back in to the bed. "Are you ok? Do I need to have the doctor come here?"

"Chuck?" sighed Blair.

He didn't answer.

"Vanessa?" Nate said approaching her.

She ignored him.

"Let's go Blair. Obviously we are not wanted here." Nate grabbed her arm and exited the room.

Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs, a very angry frustrated Chuck came out.

"Blair, I love you but I'm not going to choose. You will have to learn to get along with Vanessa. Right now she is carrying my child. My blood. My family. You should know what that means to me. If you can't accept that then you aren't my Blair."

"Chuck, I…." Blair was cut off.

"And Nate. She loves you. You just have to fight for her." He glanced at Blair reminiscing about all he had done for her. "Good Luck."

"If…" was all Nate could say before Chuck ascended the stairs and back into Vanessa's room.

-------------

Next Chapter: all NB. I promise. 


End file.
